Sick
by TheMagicManWithThePlan
Summary: Hinata's sick. And Naruto's an Idiot. Short and pointless oneshot. NaruHina slight fluff


How sick can one girl get?

That was the thought that was running through one, Naruto Uzumaki's head at the current moment. He was sitting at the bedside of an angel. An angel that was sick beyond all comprehension.

The girl's nose had puffed up and swollen red as wet boogers fled from her nose. The pale girl had gotten even paler; if said thing was possible; and her breathing was shallow.

"Do you need anything Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

The young girl smiled at the blonde haired boy before shaking her head to let him know that she didn't really have use for anything at the moment. The only thing she really cared about was that Naruto stayed at her bedside.

Naruto stood up and placed his hand in a fist and raised it up.

"I'll get you something anyway! Because your sick! And I'm Naruto Uzumaki! How can I be a good Hokage if I can't even help my girlfriend!" Naruto shouted to the world.

Hinata sighed. Their was no getting through the blonde haired Jinchuuriki. It was like trying to communicate with a fish. A very defiant fish. Maybe that's why Kiba calls him Fishcake.

Naruto rushed to the kitchen before the young girl could argue and began to fly through all of the food the boy owned in hopes of finding what Hinata liked.

They were in his house at the moment, so she didn't really understand why he was making such a big mess. When she first came to Naruto's apartment, it looked like a maelstrom had cut through it; pun intended.

Soon they had gotten to work on cleaning it. They had found Empty Ramen bowls under the bed, dirty under ware lying everywhere and mold crawling in every corner of his home. Naruto didn't seem to be living in favorable conditions.

Now that the boy was throwing everything on the floor, it would seem like they would have to clean up again when she was feeling better.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan! I'll find you a bowl of Ramen, Dattebayo!"

Soon everything had been thrown from his cabinet and Naruto had still yet to find the Ramen he had been most desperately searching for.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Came a voice to Naruto's right.

Naruto turned to look at the intrusion, only to see the sick maiden he had thought was lying in bed no later then a few seconds ago. Naruto had confusion written all over his face, not really understanding the current situation.

"Hinata-chan? What are you doing up?" Naruto asked.

The sick girl pressed her index finger together as she seemed to have noticed something interesting on the floor. Maybe they had left a stain on it or something. But he had cleaned with Hinata-chan not to long ago.

"I-I-….. (Achoo!)" She sneezed and started to get dizzy, trying to grab onto something to stabilize herself with.

"Hinata-chan." Naruto moved at incredible speeds to catch the girl and hold her to him so he could prevent her from falling on the floor.

"I-I don't n-need anything." Hinata told him.

Naruto frowned at this. Wasn't she in some kind of trouble? He was supposed to help her, but how was he supposed to do that if she didn't want any.

"I just w-want to b-be near y-you…" Hinata said, leaning deeper into him.

Once again Naruto was confused.

Naruto Uzumaki Trivia fact #1. Throughout all of Naruto's years of being alive, he had never once gotten sick. He'd never even gotten close. His nose never got runny, he didn't get headaches and he sure didn't know what it was like to be dizzy all day.

So with that logic, one could understand that he didn't really know what to do; although his idea on getting a bowl of Ramen was spot on. Other then that however, Naruto really didn't know what to do.

At first when Hinata started coughing uncontrollably, Naruto had offered to give her CPR with all seriousness in his face and voice. When her nose started to run, Naruto had ran and gotten a spoon so to dig out all the boogers.

Naruto Uzumaki Trivia #2. Naruto's temperature was a little higher than most on a regular basis. Kurama made sure of this. The average person's body temperature was supposed to be 98.6, but Naruto's temperature was 105 flat, which was considered sick… Hinata was at 102, so Naruto didn't really understand the problem.

Naruto Uzumaki Trivia #3. Naruto had little to no reliable social skills to speak of. It was both an act of humor and sign of neglect, which was evident in Naruto's life. Nobody told him how girls acted or worked. He didn't pick up on things in situations like these so his only form of example for this was…

Himself.

Immediately Naruto assumed that Hinata didn't want to be looked upon as week. He didn't like it when people helped him so he assumed the same thing for Hinata.

"You don't have to worry about me thinking any different of you! You're still the most awesome girl I know!" Naruto said, giving her his legendary 'Nice Guy' pose.

Hinata sighed. Their really was no getting through to the blonde. It was just in the boys personality. The same personality Hinata Hyuga had fallen in love with so many years ago. To want him to change would be for her to want herself to change. She liked everything how it was right now.

Naruto continued to smile at the young girl as cheesy as his face would allow.

'**Naruto…**' Naruto's facial expression changed.

He was frowning now.

'What's up Kurama?' Naruto asked within the recesses of his mind.

'**Your making her uncomfortable.**' Kurama said simply.

'How am I doing that?' Naruto asked the fox.

He looked at Hinata, in hopes of seeing if what the fox was saying was true. She showed the signs, and immediately Naruto felt bad.

'**You're doing that thing you always do.**'

'And what would that be?'

'**You're not listening…**' Naruto's heart fell into his stomach.

He always had a listening problem. It wasn't really his fault though. He was always ignored when he was a kid. He could only act like what he was shown. If people didn't show him how to use proper listening skills, how was he supposed to know?

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked taking a step forward.

Hinata poked her fingers together, unsure on what to say. She just wanted him. No Ramen, no medicine, just Naruto. She was just unsure on how to say it.

She felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her as she was pulled into Naruto's chest.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan." Naruto said simply.

He picked her up easily, eliciting an 'eep' from her lips as he took her back to the bedroom. He placed her on the bed, kissed her forehead and sat in the chair next to her. His hand intertwined with her's as he patiently waited; to the best of his ability; for Hinata to get better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

**I'm soooooooo sorry for all the delays, I only recently got an actual laptop I can call my own last week. So don't fret because Updates shall resume once again!**


End file.
